


After rehearsal

by Elina11



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: One conversation in the past between The Rolling Stones guitarists Keith Richardsem and Ronnie Wood





	After rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Nationality, to which Ronnie Wood belongs (according to many)  
2\. "Twinkling Twins" - the name of the duo Mick Jagger and Keith Richards  
3\. "Rolling stones" - Russian translation of the name of the group.  
Taimled: the end of the 70s - the beginning of the 80s - the threat of the collapse of the group.

It was empty and quiet in the hall. All the band members had finished the rehearsal a long time ago and went home. Except for the dark-haired guy in the colored bandana. He sat cross-legged in Turkish and holding an ordinary guitar in his hands, slowly fingering the strings. His face could have been considered peaceful, had it not been for his clenched eyebrows and a tense look directed into the void.

The rustle silence was broken by a rustle behind him. The whale did not move. He knew who it might be. And the next minute he heard a familiar voice:

— Keyt? Tut nikogo net? Paren' obernulsya i stolknulsya s vzglyadom karikh glaz, napryazhonno smotryashchikh na nego. Kit lish' ustalo vzdokhnul. — Nikogo. Zakhodi — gostem budesh', — ne uderzhalsya Richards i priglashayushche vzmakhnul rukoy. Ronni nervno ulybnulsya i, uderzhivaya gitaru v svoikh rukakh, zashol i prisel ryadom s Keytom. Gitarist poymal sebya na tom, chto napryazhonno prislushivayetsya k nervnomu dykhaniyu svoyego partnora po gitarnomu duetu. Vud udivlonno posmotrel na nego. — Ty chego? — Chto tebya trevozhit? — v lob sprosil yego Keyt, pristal'no razglyadyvaya «tsygana»(1). — S chego ty vzyal? — rasteryalsya chernovolosyy. — Prosto eto srazu brosayetsya v glaza, — otvetil Keyt. Ronni nervno vzdokhnul i provol rukoy po svoim volosam.

Развернуть

\- Kate? Is there no one here?

The guy turned and faced the brown eyes, staring at him intensely. Kit only sighed wearily.

\- No one. Come in - you'll be a guest, ”Richards could not resist and waved his hand in an inviting manner.

Ronnie smiled nervously and, holding the guitar in his hands, went in and sat down next to Keith. The guitarist found himself listening hard to the nervous breathing of his guitar duo partner. Wood looked at him in surprise.

\- What are you doing?

\- What bothers you? - Kate asked his forehead, staring at the “gypsy” (1).

\- Why do you think so? - the black-haired was confused.

\- It just catches your eye right away, - Kate answered. Ronnie sighed nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

\- It's unusual to be here. - The new environment, the band and the realization that you are not just a guest guitarist, but already a full member of the band.

\- And does it bother you so much? - The twin” nodded understandingly (2). Ronnie nodded, continuing to peer into his perfect hands, still clutching the guitar. - To be honest, I also have a feeling.

Wood shook his head in surprise and the black fringe covered his eyes.

\- Yes, don’t stare at me, - Kit patted his shoulder. - Even in a gang like ours there are disagreements and omissions. Especially now, when Michael is not much interested in the group, and Charlie is slowly losing its position. And about Bill I am generally silent. Now I feel ...

\- A divided siamese twin? - Ron smiled knowingly.

\- Something like that. But you know why I didn’t give up my calling?

\- Not.

\- Because wherever we are, no matter what we do, each of us lives its own -"stone that rolls” (3). And you also have it, ”he touched the guitarist’s chest,“ just don’t throw it away, but keep it in yourself and over time it will gain power and open from a completely different angle. - You understood me?

\- Yes, - Ron replied absolutely seriously and stood up. Kate followed him and now they were looking at each other. Eyes to eyes. Guitar to guitar. Hand to hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Foto: https://vk.com/photo-32298_429038758


End file.
